


Illogical Things

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Его хрупкое юношеское сердце было разбито вдребезги. Но он оказался не одинок.





	

Все всегда удивляются: какой, однако, Павел Андреевич Чехов редкостный Казанова для своих лет. Смотреть на него косо никто не решается — не двадцать первый век же, в самом деле, однако перешёптывания за своей спиной он всё равно частенько слышит.

Люди правы — Павел играючи заводит новые и новые романы, забирается под юбки и в брюки, но всегда следует одному чёткому правилу: не похищать сердца.

Казалось бы, чего тут плохого? Павел молод, почему бы и не дать юной душе влюбиться так, чтобы она развернулась и свернулась, ведь лучшего периода для этого уже не будет…

Всё просто — сердце Павла давным-давно занято.

***

Пережить потерю непросто. Нет, не так: шанс пережить потерю кого-то очень дорогого и близкого в одиночку и остаться в ясном уме и твёрдой памяти стремится к абсолютному нулю. Это Павел знает по себе — в той миссии, что оставила позади пустое место в точке, координаты которой ранее носила планета Вулкан, погибли многие. В том числе и его родители.

Андрей и Анна Чеховы служили на разных звездолётах, но в тот злополучный день оба были в добром здравии и готовы приступить к исполнению обязанностей. Так они и встретили свою смерть — на боевом посту, полные чести и достоинства. Только Павел не пошёл по их стопам и выжил — а о том, что остался сиротой, узнал по возвращении на Землю.

Его хрупкое юношеское сердце было разбито вдребезги.

Но он оказался не одинок.

***

Сложно сказать, в какой момент Спок появился с ним рядом; Павел не смог бы вспомнить даты, как ни пытался. Просто они начали проводить вместе время, пытаясь хоть ненадолго заглушить боль утраты, разъедающую их изнутри, приятными им обоим разговорами о физике, исследованиях далёкого космоса, истории Земли и Вулкана, астрономии… В общем, обо всём на свете. Потом Спок научил Павла играть в вулканские шахматы, и надолго их совместные вечера стали тихими и задумчивыми, полными молчаливого стремления победить соперника. Это с таким успехом работало, что Павел и не заметил бы, как началась пятилетняя миссия, если бы «Энтерпрайз» не прерывал постоянно свои исследования, чтобы в очередной раз спасти Землю.

Но перед отправкой в самую длительную миссию в истории Звёздного Флота Павел шёл по улице и остановился возле витрины, где рекламировали ароматические свечи. Он вспомнил, что Спок пользуется такими же для медитаций, и эта мысль будто отрезвила: они так много времени проводили вместе, что даже подобную мелочь Павел знал наверняка.

Поэтому, с упаковкой свечей и огнём решительности в глазах, Павел постучал в каюту Спока в первый же вечер и долго, по-человечески зайдя издалека, обосновывал цель своего визита. Спок вежливо внимал ему, а в конце его пламенной речи просто отступил в сторону, пропуская Павла внутрь, и резюмировал:

— Ты тоже мне дорог, Павел.

Он всегда был по-вулкански логичным, но в его сердце жило слишком много человеческого. В этом Спок был весь в Аманду — свою мать, которую Павел так и не смог спасти.

***

Павел знал, что в вулканской традиции нет термина для их отношений. Спок по-прежнему тихо доводил доктора Маккоя до белого каления и был тенью капитана, он сам дружил с Хикару и очаровывал девушек, но одно было постоянным — для Спока у Павла всегда находилось время.

Боль, с которой он когда-то и не надеялся выжить, так и не ушла — притупилась лишь, сделалась мягче, но всё ещё отзывалась ноющим чувством где-то под печенью. Но, снова оказываясь в жаркой, словно майский полдень у бабушки в деревне, каюте с вулканским климатом, Павел мог не прятать её — Спок всегда с готовностью разделял тяжесть этой боли с ним.

Павел любил Спока, не особенно скрывая это от окружающих, но все будто не замечали — и, как считал он сам, к лучшему. Искренность всегда была ему свойственна — но только здесь, за закрытыми дверями каюты, мягко касаясь губами в целомудренном поцелуе макушки медитирующего Спока перед тем, как сесть с паддом в уголок, или просыпаясь под утро и ощущая, как шею щекочут лёгкие прохладные вздохи, Павел чувствовал, что любим и любит.

Наверное, поэтому однажды, флиртуя с очередной барышней, ведущейся на романтические сказки про Россию, он и понял, что со Споком что-то неладное.

***

У доктора Маккоя был такой вид, будто кто-то умер. Павел терпеть не мог этого его выражения лица — оно могло означать что угодно.

— Пон-фарр, — озвучил диагноз Маккой, — а мы далеко от Вулкана. Хотя вряд ли бы что-то изменилось — партнёра у него всё равно нет. Я думал, из-за человеческой половины ему будет легче, но всё наоборот. Прости, Чехов. Знаю, он твой друг…

— Он больше, чем мой друг, — отрезал Павел и попросил: — Пусти меня к нему.

***

Спок был весь взмокший и будто в лихорадке. Собственно, так оно и было: пламя пон-фарра медленно подбиралось к нему, несмотря на жёсткий самоконтроль, и жгло его изнутри, убивая.

— Спок, — позвал Павел.

Спок посмотрел на него усталым взглядом воспалённых от недостатка сна глаз.

— Уходи, Павел, — попросил он глухо, садясь на узкой кровати карантинного бокса, — ты не сможешь мне помочь. Никто не…

Павел не стал слушать его — как когда-то сам Спок поступил с ним, разрыдавшимся в годовщину смерти их родителей и на коленях просившим прощения за свою ошибку. Спок тогда вздёрнул его на ноги и заключил в крепкие объятия, заставляя выплакать всю боль и вину, чтобы отпустить их. А сейчас он сам должен был помочь Споку понять, что он не один.

Он подошёл к кровати, даже не дёрнувшись, когда раздался писк блокировки дверей — Маккой понял, что им лучше не мешать — и сказал:

— Мысли логически, Спок. Я никуда не уйду, потому что не могу оставить тебя. И никогда не смогу.

Непроизнесённое «Я люблю тебя» повисло в тишине бокса.

Но Спок услышал.

Когда Павел шагнул в его объятия, его встретил жаркий поцелуй и облегчённый вздох в самые губы.

***

Позже, перенося свои вещи в каюту Спока, Павел обаятельно улыбался всем, кто встречался на его пути. Он был одет в лёгкую футболку — начиналась увольнительная, и он не мог упустить шанса прогуляться по морскому берегу курортной планеты, выбранной капитаном.

Вот только синие пятна засосов и красочные отметины впивавшихся в его предплечья пальцев никого не могли оставить равнодушными.

Павлу это нравилось — тем более, что сегодня с ним на планету спускался Спок.

И они были вместе.


End file.
